The present disclosure relates to evaluating constraints on sequential production system.
Sequencing units of production into larger units of production is a common problem in manufacturing. Steel manufacturing is an exemplary industry in which units of production are sequenced. For example, steel slabs are cast in a casting process in sequences, cold rolled steel rounds are formed from sequences of coil steel, and campaigns are sequences of hot-rolled coils. In the chemical industry, production lines follow a continuous process with sequenced units of production to produce lots or batches.
In these fields, and others, constraints on production function can be black-boxes and are expensive, in both cost and time, to evaluate.